Bioroid
]] "Bioroid" is a race currently unique to the Neo Nectar clan. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. Background Who are the Bioroids? (Card of the Day 16th February 2015) They are humanoids residing in the green nation "Neo Nectar". These sentient flora combine high intelligence and life force of plants, and they are crucial to administration, security and military of Neo Nectar. The technology of creating new lives using factors and mana of plants---precisely speaking, it isn't creating lives from nothing, but it generates body based on plants based on the same principle of the birth of Dryads. Many Bioroids are generated in the shape of adults, and they can increase their number in a way similar to cloning. The technology was originally a product of the research carried out by highly-ranked Dryads, and now the technology is administrated by researchers of Bioroids. List of Bioroids Trigger *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst (Stand) *Flower Garden Maiden, Mylis (Critical) *Gardenia Musketeer, Alain (Critical) *Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah (Heal) *Lavender Knight (Stand) *Lotus Musketeer, Liana (Draw) *Magnolia Knight (Draw) *Maiden of Daybreak (Stand) *Maiden of Dimorphotheca (Critical) *Maiden of Eggplant (Draw) *Maiden of Evolvulus (Heal) *Maiden of Zephyranthes (Critical) *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (Critical) Grade 0 *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Bud Maiden, Ho *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Maiden of Delphinium *Maiden of Physalis *Peach Orchard Maiden, Elmy *Shield Seed Squire *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu Grade 1 *Anemone Musketeer, Susanna *Blade Seed Squire *Budding Maiden, Diane *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Camellia Musketeer, Tamara *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *Coral Berry Squire *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *Early-flowering Maiden, Pia *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna *Hollyhock Knight *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Knight of Transience, Marehope *Lily Knight of the Valley *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca *Lotus Druid *Maiden of Canna *Maiden of Cherry Stone *Maiden of Passionflower *Maiden of Safflower *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Pleasant Tone Maiden, Imarut *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Screen of Arboros, Aila *Snowdrop Musketeer, Pilkko *Tulip Musketeer, Mina *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth Grade 2 *Arboros' Royal Guard, Airi *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Carnation Musketeer, Pertti *Cherry Blossom Musketeer, Augusto *Flower Chamber Maiden, Salianna *Grace Knight *Hydrangea Knight *Iris Knight *Knight of Transience, Maredream *Knight of Verdure, Gene *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Maiden of Cherry Bloom *Maiden of Dreaming Aroma *Maiden of Flower Screen *Maiden of Gladiolus *Maiden of Lost Memory *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Pansy Musketeer, Silvia *Peony Musketeer, Toure *Platycodon Musketeer, Evelina *Sunflower Maiden, Launy *Tulip Musketeer, Almira *White Rose Musketeer, Alberto *Wisteria Knight Grade 3 *Battle Maiden of the Southern Wind, Plume *Black Lily Musketeer, Hermann *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard *Cornflower Flower Maiden, Ines *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *Holly Musketeer, Elvira *Knight of Harvest, Gene *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera *Maiden of Flower Pistol *Maiden of Frilldrod *Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" *Peony Musketeer, Martina *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Searing Heart Ranunculus, Ahsha *Summer Heat Flower Maiden, Marjukka *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia Grade 4 *Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna *Flower Princess of Balmy Breeze, Ilmatar *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera *Ranunculus in Glorious Bloom, Ahsha *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Category:Race Category:Neo Nectar Category:Bioroid